lycanthrope
by Sakouya
Summary: were-wolf clan in konoha?Doesn't were-wolves mean vampires aswell? I suck at summaries.M for violence/language. pairing naruharem read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my new story about naruto being in a were-wolf clan, im not good at lemons so if anyone wants to write one for me im putting a space where they should be, and if anyone wants to draw any fan-art for this story, please go ahead,just inform me first.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except the plot line.

"speach"

'thought'

**"demon/summon speach"**

**'demon/summon thought'**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small blonde boy was running for his life, he was running because there was a considerably large mob chasing him.

Naruto had never done anything wrong in his entire life, well maybe if you counted some pranks on senior members of the comunity but thats was just a joke, these people were trying to _kill _him, they always beat him but he could deal with that, always on october 10th (his birthday) they tried to hurt him enough so that he would beg to die, and they would happily oblige his begging.

At this moment in time naruto was hiding in a tree just outside the walls of konoha, they would calm down soon and he could run for his home. Unlucky for naruto was that the mob this time had some ANBU ops included in it.

While naruto was trying to figure out why they would want to kill him the ANBU had tracked him down and were leading the mob to him.

Too late naruto heard the sounds of the mob as a hand reached up into the tree, the hand grasped naruto's collar and pulled him down.

naruto was thrust to the floor and instinctivley curled into a ball, a man stepped forward from the crowd and started to yell at naruto "This is the day you die demon, for all the suffering that you caused us and the fact that you still live" the mans light was illuminated by the light from the moon, naruto always liked the moon it was so beautiful, he was glad that he would die in the moonlight and not in some back alley in konoha.

The man continued to talk but naruto ignored him and watched the moon, it was a full moon tonight, his thoughts were roughly interupted when he was stabbed in the arm, he looked up at the spokesman for mob,"Listen to me when im talking to you demon. Now as I was saying, we won't kill you today, we will make you suffer as you did to us" the man stopped talking and stepped back, some more people stepped forward with long sharp weapons in thier hands, naruto began to focus on the moon to block out the pain, he started to notice his eyesight becoming sharper and he was starting to pick out details in the crowd like the fact that one of the men advancing on him was holding a rusty knife 'great, not only will they kill me but they'll make it as painful as possible, I wish I could fight back' naruto began to notice that a feeling inside him, he reached inwards towards it.

The mob stepped back as the boy began to glow, he slowly stood up,they took another step back as his nails grew and hair started to grow around his body.

The people at the front got the idea and began to edge backwards, the people at the back however didn't know what was so scary and wanted to get a look. Narutos pupils formed to slits and he saw red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto heard a gasp and sat bolt upright, his first thought was 'I'm still alive, wow that thing I found in me was awesome, wherever I am is really warm' he looked around and froze, there was blood all around him and body parts as well, he took another look and saw the person that had gasped, it was the hokage, the sandaime looking at naruto, a look of horror on his face "Naruto what happened here" naruto just sat there in amongst the blood and body parts.

the sandaime took pity on the boy and took him to get cleaned up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandaime's office, hokage tower.

"Naruto, I need to know what happened" sarutobi had a head-ache, naruto had been found in the middle of the forest surrounded by blood and body parts, naruto himself had not yet been able to recount the night for him yet, naruto sat up and took a deep breath, "I was being chased by a mob" sarutobi winced "and I ran to the forest, some how they found me and started to talk about how i had made them suffer so I would suffer aswell" sarutobi winced again "then I ignored the man and just watched the moon" the aged hokage began to listen a bit more intently "then I felt a little wierd and started to see things a little more detrailed" sarutobi's suspicions deepened "then I watched the moon and closed out everything else, and thats all I remember untilo this morning" naruto lookede up at the old man, his face was pale "oi old man, you ok?" "yes naruto, well if thats all you remember then you can leave, but im enroling you into the ninja academy so you can learn to defend yourself" narutos face lit up "I'm gonna be a ninja?" "yes naruto, now go get some sleep and in the morning go to room 107 (I don't know the actual room) and give the teacher this" the hokage handed naruto a slip of paper, naruto grabed the paper and ran like a mad man out the door shouting "I'm gonna be a ninja!".

sarutobi smiled to himself at narutos antics, he stopped smiling when a voice in the shadows asked him "when are you going to tell him", "That he has a clan and that he has family?"sarutobi asked, "yes" said the shadow, sarutobi hesitated then answered "when he turns ten", the shadow hesitated aswell (can shadows hesitate?) "next year? why", "Because if he doesn't find out from me before then he will find out on his own", "how would he do that", sarutobi sighed 'I'm getting too old for this' "They have a child in the academy aswell", the shadow seemed to contemplate this "If the vampires find out that he is a were-wolf, what will happen", sarutobi hated there being vampires and were-woves in konoha but they didn't cause much trouble, they were just like any other clan except the were-wolves ate thier meat raw and the vampires drank animal blood, "Nothing,they will do nothing, they don't really care about your...um..._pups_ as you call them, unless they do anything to upset the clan head", the shadow stepped forward and was revealed to be a tall man with a jounin outfit on, "When he graduates I will train him", the man jumped out the window.

sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples 'I hate doing this, at least I have something to help release the frustration' he reached into the bottom draw of his desk and took out a small orange book, naruto had forgot to steal it this time, he opened it to his bookmarked page and read a line, he shed a silent tear as he read the note left for him 'Hey old man, I didn't get this book but at least I burned the rest of your stash before i left', sarutobi began to hate himself for teaching naruto the shadow clone jutsu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt good about his little prank on the old man, the old man didn't suspect that he knew anything about were-wolves, but he'd read enough stories about them, he knew what he was and what he could do, he also knew that where there are were-wolves, there are vampires.

He hoped that if any of them tried to bite him then at least it could be a good looking girl.He reached under the pillow on his couch and took out the newest icha-icha book,despite what he said about hating perverts he had to admit that the writer of these books was a genius. Naruto wasn't a pervert, perverts looked at girls bodys in public and tried to catch a peek at them naked, he was a man, men looked at girls by accident but enjoyed it, they didn't peek at women in the hotsprings.

He went into his bedroom and fell asleep dreaming of being a ninja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:

I'm not good at cliffhangers but i hope that was ok, please review and tell me who you think the third person in the pairing shold be(girl not boy), hope you like this read and review or ill eat your soul :)


	2. Chapter 2

wow second chapter already,this is good timing for me

no-one has voted on the third person in the pairing :(

also should zabuza and haku live or die

disclaimer: already told you don't own anything in this story except the plot

read and review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up at 5 am 'why the hell did I wake up this early', he decided he didn't care because today was the day he became a ninja.

The old man didn't suspect it but naruto knew some ninja techniques.He had read them from scrolls in the local library.

Naruto got dressed in some new clothes and set out to the training ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto arrived at his favourite training grounds by 5:30, he began by making a few kage bunshin clones and having them do laps he made some more and gave them scrolls to read, he had figured out the kage bunshin training method quite soon after he had learned the technique.

Despite what alot of people thought naruto wasn't that stupid.

At 7 he set off for the academy, leaving behind his clones to keep practising.He ran as fast as he could to the academy.He got there by 7:45 and walked to the room he was supposed to go to, there was no-one inside so he put the note on the teachers desk and took a seat in the front row.

About ten minutes later iruka walked into his classroom and saw a kid asleep in the front row and a note on his desk, he read the note and shook the boy, "Hey kid wake up", naruto opened his eyes, "who are you?", iruka looked at the boy weirdly "Well according to this not I'm your teacher. Why are you here so early kid most of the others don't arrive for half an hour", naruto rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes, "I guess I was just excited for my first day here", iruka was a little taken aback by this but decided to leave the boy alone, he left for the teachers lounge untill the rest of the class came.

Naruto sat there untill the room began to fill, he started to drift of again untill a loud boy with a dog on his head demanded "Hey you, get outa my seat", naruto turned around and looked closely at the seat, he then turned back around and stared at the boy, "I don't see your name on it" the boy seemed to get angry before he replied "You don't even know my name so get out of my seat before I beat you out of it" naruto grinned, it was not a nice grin, it was the sort you got when your playing poker and suddenly remember you have five aces stashed up your sleeve, kiba egan to get uncomfortable with the grin the boy was giving him, all he wanted to do was sit next to hinata but this guy looked like a psycho, "ok have the seat then you freak",

Naruto was a bit put down, he wanted to beat the boy to a pulp 'oh well'.

Iruka walked in shortly after all the class had all gone to thier respective seats, "SIT DOWN" everyone was sitting down anyway but they shut up aswell, "Okay today we have a new student, Naruto would you introduce yourself", the psycho that scared kiba earlier stood up and walked to the front of the class "Hi I'm naruto" he walked back to his desk, leant back and apparently fell asleep.

Naruto was actually checking out the class 'That hyuuga looks nice, wonder what she has under that jacket,hmm who else is nice in here' he scanned the class and saw a girl with bandages around her legs 'I would love to unrap those' despite what he thought naruto was a pervert, all men are. Not much of the other hirls in the room had much he could look at, most of them were looking at duck ass over there, naruto was brought out of his admiring the stock in the class when a piece of chalk hit him on the head.

He lifted his head to look at Iruka, the look he gave you would have thought he had just said that naruto was better off working in hooters than as a ninja, naruto reached into a pocket on his cargo pants, the room tensed, he lifted out... a little orange book and began to read, Iruka felt sorry for the boy, most of the girls in this class knew what that book was, he watched as all the girls around him got up (except hinata) and began to walk towards him, the boys in the class closed their eyes, this happened to kiba before, they heard a woosh sound, being boys and naturally curious they opened their eyes, all the girls were on the floor, blood was dripping from thier noses, the boys looked at naruto, he ajusted his t-shirt a little and continued to read.

Once the girls had been woken up and returned to thier seats the lesson continued, many of the boys started asking them what they saw but they just stared dreamily into the distance,Hinata who had seen the "show" was also being asked, being shy and all, the boys thought she would tell them but even she didn't tell them, the boys had no other choice but to ask naruto.

Naruto sat outside during lunch under a tree, looking up at the sky, his fun was inturupted however by the boys of the class (shikamaru,chouji,shino,kiba and surprisingly sasuke), "Naruto we want to talk to you" so far shikamaru seemed to be the leader of the group, naruto nodded indicating they could ask, they all sat down and shikamaru began to talk again, "What did you do to the girls, every time we ask them they stare into space and don't come back till we shake them, how did you get away with reading that book?" at the end of his question shikamaru pointed at the book that had mysteriously appeared in his hand, naruto thought for a while and decided to tell them, "I showed them a genjutsu of them as the main character in this book", several of the boys hadn't read the book so they didn't know what to make of what he said but kiba answered for them, "That is genius, any man would love to do what the men in those books do, so that must mean the women would love to have it done to them" kiba was grinning like a madman, if he had this guy helping him he could get laid very soon indeed.

Naruto seemed to read kiba's mind and grinned back at him, the other boys just went along with it, except sasuke who just walked away soon after hearing kiba's explination.The boys talked all the way through lunch and they exchanged some useful ideas.

Naruto sat back into his seat at the front of the class, hinata seemed to be looking at him with a little more than friendship, naruto noticed this and decided that after class he would do a little investigating. Naruto "slept" through Iruka's next lecture and scared the shit out of Iruka when he answered the question given to him perfectly, naruto was about to continue when he felt a sudden rush of memories, the kage bunshin had reached thier limit for the day.

After school naruto said goodbye to his new friends and set off in direction of his house, when he was sure he was safe he put a henge on himself and doubled back, 'Target sighted' he saw hinata walking home alone, he set a genjutsu as quickly as possible that made her think she was still on her way home when really he was leading her to the park.

When he got to the park he changed the genjutsu so she thought she was in her room, obviously he made sure no-one was around first, he only wanted to see what was under her jacket that she wanted covered up so much, she began to unzip it and took it off, narutos eyes bulged, 'She is very well developed for a girl her age' and she was, by the look of it naruto thought she was in at least a D, he watched some more and decided to release the illusion when her hand travelled down her pants.

It was almost a comical sight, hinata standing there, fishnet top on, hand down her pants and red as a beetroot, Hinata squeeked and fainted, naruto decided that it wouldn't harm anyone if he took her home 'It's not as if I'm being watched or anything.

Anko looked down at the scene with amusmant writen on her face and horny writen on her mind, she had noticed the girl was acting a little wierd from a couple of buildings away, she started to get the idea she was under a genjutsu when the girl took off her jacket and reached towards her pants, she was surprised when the girl suddenly came to, turned beet red and fainted, she was even more surprised when a muscular young boy walked over to the girl, took her hand out of her pants, put her jacket on her, picked her up and jumped off.Anko decided that she'd call the boy in on rape, she grinned to herself and jumped after him.

Naruto had absolutly no idea where the hyuuga compound was but hoping that when the person following him caught up he could ask them. He didn't have to wait long, when he reached a small clearing a woman with purple hair and very revealing clothes, naruto was one of the only men in the world that could force themselves not to have a nose-bleed looking at women.

Anko was surprised when the boy didn't burst off in a nose-bleed, but she had more suductivness under her skirt (not up her sleeves), she decided to show of her cleavage, she leaned towards the boy and asked him a question, "What are you doing young man"

Naruto was trying not to rush forwards and hug the womans huge assets but kept his eyes fixed on her face, "I'm taking my friend home, on that subject coulod you tell me where the hyuuga compound is", anko pouted, "why is your friend on you can trust me, y u wouldn't lie to me now would you", naruto began to panic, only on the inside, this woman was trying to make him die of blood loss he was sure of it, "She hit her head on a tree stump", it wasn't a complete lie, she had probably hit her head on a stump when she fell, anko sat down on a tree stump leaned back on a whole tree and opened her legs, naruto couldn't help it and fainted, anko grinned it was time for some fun, she proped the boy up against a stump, she sat the girl on his lap, a leg either side of him, she unzipped the girls jacket and placed the boys head between her breasts, next she placed one of her hands in his pants and one of his hands on her ass, the final thing she did was slap them both in the face, they both woke up and looked around till they realised where they were, naruto jumped up but since he had a hand on under hinatas body he lifted her up with him, at the same time hinata realised what was in her hand and instead of fainting came, then fainted.

Anko was laughing her ass off, the two of them were the were the perfect entertainment and she now had blackmail on the muscular blonde and the well endowned blue haired girl, 'wonder what I can get them to do' she grinned as lots of possibilitys came to mind.

Naruto placed hinata on a stump and glared at the purple haired temptress, "What the hell is wrong with you?", anko adopted a thinking pose before she answered, "I like having fun, now kid if you don't want the head of the hyuuga clan knowing you were feeling up his daughter then you are going to listen to my demands", naruto paled, 'Oh my god if thats what she did without having blackmail material what will she do with it?', "When I ask you to, you will do what I want, kind of like a slave but with more freedom, and when she wakes up we will tell her the same thing, and remember that I can call in a "favour" any time I want", naruto gave a slow nod, "ok lets wake her up then", anko walked over to hinata and squezed her breast, she chuckled when she saw blood trickle down his nose,when hinata woke up anko informed her of the deal, hinata didn't see anything wrong with doing an odd job or two for the women to stop her father from killing naruto,after the deal was finished naruto walked with hinata and anko to the hyuuga compound, they said goodbye to hinata and started walking away, naruto was about to run when anko turned him around and grinned at him, "you and should help that girl with her confidence issues, now it's time for me to call in a special favour, I noticed that you read a certain little orange book, so I guess you know what kind of favour i'm going to call in", naruto sighed, he thought he could have got away before she called in a favour, "My place or your place", naruto said in a defeated tone, anko was glad that the boy had caught on so quickly, "MIne"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lemon start (feel free to submit a lemon and it will be posted here)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lemon end (I will try to enter one myself)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat up in the bed and looked at the beautiful woman lying next to him, 'Wow that was very fun' naruto checked the time, his eyes widened, he grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed as fast as he could he returned to the bedroom to grab his t-shirt, he looked to the bed to see anko looking at him from under the covers, "Lets do this again some time", naruto grinned and sped out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was quite angry when a disheveled naruto barged in through the class room door and jumped into his seat, "I would say good timing at getting to class on time except that class started an hour ago", naruto slumped in his seat, he looked like he had been up all night, "Now naruto would, you mind explaining why you are late", naruto paniced for a minute and it showed on his face, when he calmed down he hesitated a bit during his explination, "Umm...I've been over a friends and umm... I slept in ...Yeah thats it I slept in", Iruka raised an eyebrow at naruto's hasty explination but accepted it.

At lunch time naruto limped over to a tree and sat down under it, soon after his friends came and sat by him, kiba was the quickest to ask, "Dude what happened to you", naruto took out his copy of the orange bible and handed it to kiba, "page 74", kiba turned to it and grinned, "You lucky bastard, who with", naruto was hesitant before answering, "A woman named anko, boy it was fun, last thing she said to me befor I left earlier was "Lets do this again some time"", well then you lucky bastard how about I get you some ice while these guys find out what they don't know", kiba said as he passed the book to shikimaru, the book was eventualy passed around the group and high fives were exchanged, kiba returned with the ice pack and naruto placed it between his legs.

Naruto had a good day after that, hinata didn't do anything except sit next to naruto and answer questions, after school he walked to his house and sat on the couch for a while waiting for the pain to subside, he realised that he hadn't trained all day and didn't give a crap, he had fun at anko's and he had noticed something that he hadn't before, there was a very nice looking girl in the back row, she wore basically the same clothes as he did but instead of a normal t-shirt she wore a skin tight one, her hair was a very deep shade of red almost black, she was one of the best looking girl naruto had seen so far and he dreamed about her that night, what he had failed to notive was the elongated canines and red eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes:

Wow we finally meet the vampire clan heir.

sorry about not putting in a lemon but im not very good at them so i left it open for people to submit one, if there is more than one then ill read them and pick my favourite one, the authors name will be by the lemon warning.

I've decided to make it a harem now, the girls that are definitly in the harem are my o.c., hinata,anko and shizune. If you want more girls added just review with the name of the girl and ill add them to it.

should zabuza and haku live or die?

There will be a time skip to the genin exam in the next chapter.

review or ill eat your soul XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I've decided that I need at least two reviews a chapter to continue, I do take anonymous reviews

In other knews I hope to continue my other story soon but would like to get this one to at least ten chapters.

Final decision on the harem: Ino,hinata,anko,haku,kureni,shizune,OC and hana. If you want anyone else in there just ask.

Disclaimer: Don't own most of this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later

Naruto sat up in bed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stepped out of bed. He thought about the last 3 years of his life, how he had found out about his family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flashback no jutsu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto ran as fast as he could to the hokage tower, 'Wonder what oji-san wanted me for', he arrived at the hokage tower 5 minutes after he set out, he knocked on the door and burst in anyway, "Ohayo oji-san", naruto noted the jounin standing next to the hokage and kept his grin on his face, "Naruto take a seat and drop the fake grin", naruto did so and walked to a chair, he noticed the jounin was smiling at him, it made him uncomfortable, "Naruto what I'm about to tell you is very important", naruto nodded, the hokage turned to the jounin next to him, "would you like to tell him", the jounin nodded and looked at naruto, "Hi grandson", the aged hokage sweatdropped, "What the hell, I thought you'd handle it better than that", the jounin faced him, "How did you expect me to handle it, say "The fourth was my son, guess whos son you are"", the hokage's face reddened, "You moron, he wasn't supposed to know that until he was 16 now we have to exlain to him who his mother is you fag", naruto was trying not to laugh at the choice of insults the old man was using, they didn't seem to realise he was still there, "Hello I'm right here", both men seemed taken aback, "I'm sorry naruto but you don't seem very surprised", naruto shrugged, "Apart from the yamanaka's, who's hair isn't really blonde, there are very few blondes in konoha, add that to the fact that I look alot like the yondiame and it's pretty easy to figure out", the men looked surprised for a minute before the jounin smiled, "Well then lets go meet the rest of the family", this time naruto's eyes did widen, he had only expected there to be one other person, the jounin smiled at the expresion on naruto's face, "Yep there are more of us, only about four but there are more, so come on we'll go meet them"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

flashback no jutsu kai (I'll explain more later)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto got dressed and went to grab breakfast, his cousin was sitting at the table naked as she usually did, "You actually became human for once", he looked at her and saw the lust in her eyes, he groaned, the thing about turning into a wolf all the time was you got into the habit they had, like for instance, his cousin was in heat, the thing about wolves is, they don't care about mating within the 'pack', he always got away before she got to him, he felt sorry for who-ever she picked this time, once before naruto had got kiba to give his cousin a 'relief', kiba had actually survived without emotional scarring, now and again naruto would get out of helping muck out the inzuka dog pens with the rest of the boys by telling kiba when she would be in heat.

Naruto grabbed a piece of toast and ran like mad to the academy, when he got there he took his usual seat and waited for everyone else to get there. The boys of the class arrived soon after naruto, naruto nodded to kiba, shikamaru, shino and chouji. They waited for sasuke to get there, because when sasuke got there the girls would get there. They listened for a while and were surprised when ino walked into the class room, she looked around at the boys, "What, why are you looking at me like that?", naruto was the one that answered, "Well we thought you would be running in here after, the stupidest fag", naruto had nothing against ino but he hated that fag sasuke, how could he have all those girls after him and not bang at least five of them. Ino was seething, how dare he insult sasuke-kun, just because he didn't have any girls after him didn't mean that sasuke was a fag, she was about to shout at him when hinata walked in the door and took her seat next to naruto, ino decided to answer normaly having calmed down, a little, "I'm here before the rest of those whores because I am smarter than them" she answered naruto's earlier question, she smirked to herself and took a seat next to the one that sasuke normaly took.

After a while they heard a woosh and sasuke was sitting next to ino, then came the rush of fangirls, they all rushed into the class, taking thier usual seats except for sakura who demanded that ino get out of her seat, they argued for a while until naruto got fed up of it and stood up, "Shut up and sit down you fangirl whore", the boys, and hinata, were trying not to laugh and the girls were angry, sakura herself was very angry, she aimed a punchat naruto only for him to catch it and throw her to the back of the room, naruto sat back down and acted as if nothing had happended, after that the door opened once again revealing...Visas (Don't own that name") or as naruto knew her, the heir to the vampire clan, he didn't give a crap about that, all he cared about was that she was hot, and not just hot, smokin' hot.

While naruto was admiring visas sakura was picking herself up off the ground, she hadn't expected naruto to fight back, she decided not to argue with him anymore but she was still furious that he had called her a whore, as she was going to give him a earful Iruka walked in, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" he liked using the big head jutsu.

"Now, today is your genin exam. The exam will be held in three parts, the first will be a written exam, the second will be a sparring match against some-one else in the class and the last will be an example of your ninjutsu capabilitys", Iruka began giving out papers(if your wondering were mizuki is, he got imatiant and is now 'staying' with ibiki), Iruka walked back to the front, "Ready and start", the writen exam went by quickly and iruka told them to head to the sparring ring outside.

Naruto was on one side of the ring with his friends and visas and sasuke was on the other side of the ring with his fangirls, iruka came outside and stood in the middle of the circle, "Now here are the rules, you are alowed to use watever resources you like but are not alowed to use leathal force, now, I will let you choose who you face but the two people that fight in that match are only alowed to fight once, got it", there were nods all round, "Okay, so naruto, you go first", naruto instantly pointed at sasuke, they both stepped into the ring, naruto got into a stance that sasuke didnt recognize and ino shouted, "You can do it sasuke, kick his ass"(I love waterboy :D), naruto sighed, leant his head back and grinned, he faced sasuke again and held up one finger, he then walked over to ino lent close to her and wispered, "I want to make a bet with you, if I can beat sasuke then you become my slave for a week", ino contemplated this for a moment then replied, "What happens when sasuke beats you", naruto's grin faded a little, did she really believe in sasuke that much, "Well thats up to you", ino grinned as she thought all the things she could have naruto do, "Deal", naruto grinned wider and walked back to the circle, he once again asumed the unfamilier stance, sasuke dropped into basic academy stance and waited for the call.

Iruka was worried because he hadn't known what naruto said to that girl but prepeared to start the match anyway, "ready" both students nodded, "begin", iruka thought that naruto would charge at sasuke but he didn't, sasuke eventually got bored of waiting and charged naruto, big mistake, sasuke threw an upercut at naruto, naruto steped to the side, grabbed sasuke's arm and did a twirl, it wasn't girly by any means but it was a twirl non the less but the strange thing about it was, it actually worked, as sasuke's momentum brought him around, naruto brought his fist around, sasuke conected with the fist and was sent flying out of the circle and into a tree knocking him unconcious, all the fangirls rushed over to help him while naruto walked overto ino and wispered in her ear, "You should start calling me naruto-sama", he smirked at the shocked look on her face, she looked as though she was going to protest but naruto cut her off,"You have to for a week, you made an agreement, don't disobey me or i'll spank you infront of everyone. Meet me at my place tonight at 6, we'll 'talk' then", he slapped her ass and walked off. The rest of the matchs were normal.

They headed inside for the last part of the exam,(can't be bothered to explain this) naruto passed and so did the rest of his little group, "Congratulations, you are all genin of konoha, come back here in the morning for your team assignments", naruto winked at ino and set off home, he was going to have fun tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

That was a fun chapter, i'll try get the kinky slave lemon in next chapter but i can't make any promises.

Who should be on narutos team?

At least two reviews or I'll eat your soul :D

bye cya soon guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, more reviews than I thought last chapter, thanks guys.

The team has been sorted out i think, team 7: Naruto,sasuke and visas, sakura will be put with ino-shika-cho group.

Disclaimer: only own the plot line, not makin money from this

They shall also have t.v's cause they have computers n headsets so they have a tv

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in his room reading scrolls when he realised that ino didn't know where he lived.

He set out to help her find him.

Ino had realised instantly that she didn't know where naruto lived, she just decided to say she forgot.Naruto was handsome and all but he was no sasuke.She was walking home when she saw a note pinned to the fence, she read it, it said: _Ino, kiba knows where to find me ask him, he should be at the inzuka compound about now._Ino groaned, she had wanted to avoid it but now he told her how to find him she couldn't lie to him, 'damn I thought i could get out of it, at least for today'.She headed towards the inzuka compound and hoped kiba wasn't there.

Naruto watched ino head towards kiba's house, so did kiba.Kiba was helping him because naruto had helped kiba get laid, naruto turned to kiba, "Ok, so when she gets to your house you take her to mine and give her this", naruto gave kiba a note, "And you can go meet steph in her room",(Steph is his sister, i couldn't think of another name), kiba grinned and jumped towards his house, naruto set off in the other direction to his.

Ino was disapointed when kiba answered his door, he looked at her and grinned, she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off,"Come on I'll take you to naruto's", she looked as if she was going to protest but kiba held up his hand to silence her, he started walking away and motioned for her to follow.

Kiba stopped on top of the hokage monument, she looked at him questioningly but he kept walking, she followed him into the forest.Her mouth fell open when they came to a huge clearing with a compound set in the middle of it, kiba grinned at her, "I was told to give you this" kiba handed her a note, he then took hold of her sholder and opened the front door.Ino followed kiba in, he walked her through the front door, he pointed her down a corridor and said, "Go to the end of that corridor and read the note", he pushed her forward and set off in the oposite direction.

Ino followed the corridor to the end then opened the note: _Ino, follow these instructions one at a time._

_First, turn left and follow the corrior to the split._ She did so

_Second:Turn left and stop at the fourth door down, step inside. _Ino was a bit confused at these instructions but she followed them.

_Third,step inside and undress. _She stepped inside and began to...'Wait, what!!!Why the hell do I have to undress',she looked around and saw another door with, '_Come In'_, written on a piece of paper pinned to the door, she stalked over to it, opened the door and saw naruto sitting on his bed, he raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought I told you to get undressed", she walked over to the bed and replied, "Like hell, I'd get undressed for you, you stupid ass bastard,you better call this bet off or i'll tell the hokage", naruto smirked, "Then I'd have to punish you for being a bad little slave, now get undressed and bend over for your punishment", Ino forgot for a minute about the threat of telling the hokage, "But I didn't do anything wrong", naruto looked at her and said, "Actually you did, first of all you called me a bastard, you called me stupid, you didn't follow your instructions and finally you have failed to adress me as naruto-sama.Now are you going to undress or am I going to have to force you to", Ino looked uncertain at first but decided to let it go, she hung her head and replied,"Yes, naruto-sama",she slid her top over her head, next she began to un-wrap her bandages, naruto saw her nipples peek out through the bandages, he realised that she didn't wear a bra under the wrappings, she finished un-wrapping herself she slid her skirt down and began un-wrapping her legs, when she was done with that she was about to pull her thong down but stopped, she gave naruto a look that said 'Do I have to be naked', he shook his head and walked over to her, "Now bend over to recive your punishment", she paled slightly but went down on all fours anyway, "Now, after your punishment you are going to help your master with some relief, do you understand?",while talking to her he was rubbing her clit through her thong, she nodded and said,"Yes, naruto-sama", naruto smiled and brought his hand back and slapped her ass, she moved forward a bit and gasped at the pain on her rear, naruto held her thongand pulled her towards him and slapped her again, he continued this process three more times then let go of her thong and started stroking her slit, she moaned,"Now then Ino-chan, we are going to go onto the bed and im going to give you your next instructions", naruto helped her up and guided her to the bed with his hand on her ass.

When they got to the bed, naruto undressed down to his boxers, Ino noticed the surprisingly large tent in his pants,"Now Ino-chan, you are going to tug on my little friend her untill he cums and when that happens you can either rub it into you chest or swallow it", Ino thought about it and decided on the latter, because if she went home smelling of cum then her mother would get suspicous.She moved over to his boxers and lowered them down off his legs, she looked at it in amazment for a few seconds, she moved her hand over to it and started moving her hand up and down the shaft, naruto let out a slow moan and she moved her hand faster, she was heating up now and her lower regions were getting wetter, she moved her head over naruto's member and slid it into her mouth, she bobbed her head up and down, licking the head and the shaft, eventually he arched his back slightly and she felt his hot juices slide into her mouth and she swallowed them happily, he looked up at her and smiled, "That was fun ino-chan, tomorrow we can go further but for now you can go home", ino smiled back and said, "Thank you naruto-sama", she got dressed and walked out the door.

Naruto grinned and watched Ino walk away,damn this was a good idea, he got dressed and started reading his scroll again, it was about forging his own weapons, he wanted to learn so he could upgrade a weapon or make a new one.He finished his scroll and jumped out the window, he headed towards the nearest weapon shop.When he reached it he walked inside and walked straight to sword section, he looked around for two swords that he could use, eventually a pair of swords caught his eye, they were pitch black, all of them, the sheath, the handle even the blade itself was black, the swords didn't have a gaurd and at the bottom of the handle was a ring, like on a kunai. Naruto grabbed the swords and rushed to the front desk, the man sneered at him "That will be $700, young man"(I'm doing the currency as dollars because I have no concept of ryou or yen), naruto growled at the man but paid the sum anyway, he also bought a small anvill and a hammer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up at 5 am, he made some kage bunshins, they went to the training field behind the house to practice some kata naruto had found in the clan library, naruto got up and made a bacon sandwitch(I like bacon) he went to a normal trainig ground and practiced his chakra control, he did this by stabing his swords into the ground and balancing on one with the tip of his finger and jumping from one sword to the other, each time he increased the distance between the swords.

At 8 he set of at speed to the academy, he had a reputation to uphold as always being asleep when everyone else came in. He was in there a minute before iruka was, iruke looked angry that he hadn't beat naruto, he put some papers down on his desk and left.Naruto was "Asleep" when the rest of the class came in, he looked up at ino and winked, she blushed slightly but otherwise showed no sign of noticing, naruto waited for iruka to come in.

Ten minutes later iruka used the big head jutsu to get everyone to be quiet, "Ok so team asignments are as follows,Team 1...Team 7 Uchiha sasuke,uzumaki naruto" every girl in the class wanted to be on the same team as the super hunks" and Visas" everyone except naruto turned to look at visas, she smiled at them, the following thoughts went through some of their heads

'I'm not with naruto-sama'

'I'm not with naruto-kun'

'Lucky Bastard'

'I can use her to rebuild my clan'

The team assignments continued, "Since team nine is still in circulation,Team ten, Yamanaka ino,Nara shikamaru, akamichi chouji and haruno sakura", instantly ino reverted to anti-forehead mode, "What the hell, how come forehead is on our team", sakura just mumbled something about loud pigs and sat down remembering not to hurt naruto's ears, ino was about to keep on shouting until naruto appeared next to her and wispered something in her ear, she blushed and sat down, so did naruto, iruka sent a thankful glance at naruto for saving his eardrums and continued with the team assignments, " team eight is Hyuuga hinata, inzuka kiba and aburame shimo(how do i spell his name?)", some jounins shunshined into the room, naruto looked them over, he got a look at two of them a man with a cigarete in his mouth and a jounin outfit on, the other one naruto looked at for a while, she had very dark hair red eyes and naruto's favourite bit was she wore a dress of red and white wrappings showing of her curves.

The woman naruto was eye fucking spoke up first, "Team eight, I'm yuhi kureni, I'm your instructor", naruto sent kiba a look that said 'You lucky bastard', kiba replied with 'I'm lucky, you fucked anko and hinata at the same time!', naruto looked away, his threesome with those two was when anko had called in one of hinata's "favours" as she called them, it was fun and hinata had grown less shy because of it, the smoker spoke up next, "Yeah, and i'm here for team ten, I'm Sarutobi asuma", both teams left and so did a number of other teams with their respective sensei, naruto,visas and sasuke were left in the classroom, naruto shrugged and began to read.

Two hours later they heard the sound of footsteps, naruto kept reading, visas sat up and sasuke glared at the door, a man with a face mask and standar jounin outfit on came in the door and started to speak, "My first impressions of you is" He noticed naruto's copy of the first ever icha icha,signed gold edition and fell to his knees, he pointed at naruto, "YOU ARE A GOD", naruto looked up at the man and smiled, the man puled himself togetherand told them to meet him on the roof.

Naruto was first to get there, then visas and finally sasuke, the guy began talking "I'm Hatake kakashi and I'm your sensei, introduce yourselves, you know likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future, you first blondie", naruto looked up from his book and sighed,"My name is Namikaze naruto(I'll explain later), I like training,girls, icha icha and making my own weapons, I dislike fagot boy over there and my "auntie", my dream for the future is to become clan head and rebuild my clan", kakashi went wide eyed when the boy said that he was a namikaze that ment that he had the "bloodline" that had skipped his sensei, he shook himself off and turned to sasuke, "Emo boy", sasuke glared at him, "Uchiha sasuke,training,dislike dobe over there, I will kill my brother and rebuild my clan", 'Ok that was short', "You now girly", she looked at him, "Visas marr,(couldn't think of any other second name but the one she already had), i like training and other stuff, I dislike stuff and a want to also become clanb head", kakashi looked at them all,"Well then, tommorrow meet me at training ground 7 for your genin test", kakashi watched them for a bit but none of them responded, he was a bit disapointed at that, "Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll puke", with that kakashi poofed away, naruto jumped over the side of roof, so did visas and sasuke walked down the stairs.

Visas and naruto met at the bottom of the wall,"Whatever you do, eat breakfast" naruto advised visas, she nodded and said back, "Would you like to go out some time?", naruto looked at her stepped forward, he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her, It was heavan, visas had never felt so happy, naruto began kissing her neck, visas went to do the same to him, as she neared naruto's neck her vimpire blood kicked in, she bared her fangs and kept going,Naruto felt her fangs brush against his neck and stepped back,"I thought you were different but no, all you vampires think about is 'go for the neck'",visas realised what she had been about to do and looked as if she was going to cry, "I'm sorry I didn't me..", naruto cut her off,"But you did", he turned away and jumped off, visas fell to her knees, the one moment that could have been the best moment in her life was ruined because she couldn't stop herself going for the neck, she stalked off towards her house, tears in her eyes.

When visas got home she walked straight through the front door, slammed the door behind her and went into the kitchen, she saw her father sitting at the table, she stalked over to him and shouted,"Why do we have to always want to bite someone, why was the best moment of my life ruined because I'm a vampire, WHY!!!!!" she ran off to her bedroom leaving behind a confused mother and father, her dad looked at her mum and gave her a look that said,'It's about boys, you deal with it', she nodded and followed visas to her room, she came back a minute later and sat down at the table,"Apparently, her and that new namikaze boy were kissing, he kissed her neck and she went for his", Mr marr(sounds weird but haven't come up with a first name for him yet, any suggestions)looked furious, how dare that pup make his daughter cry just because she couldn't control what she was(sound familiar?), he stood up and went straight for the namikaze estate.

Half way there he met naruto's grand-dad who had also been told the story, he walked over to the man and said,"Your pup made my daughter cry", wolfgang(only name I could come up with) looked at him calmly and said,"Your girl tried to bite him, how unfortunate if we had a were-pyre running around", the vampire clan head thought for a momet, grinned at the implication that wolfgang had made and replied,"Pub?", wolfgang looked around, nodded and they set off.

Naruto took out his anger at being tricked by the vampire on his clone, he was brougth out of his thoughts when his cousin walked into the training ground wearing a jounin outfit, every single naruto there looked at her like it was the end of the world, they all got into a defensive stance and the real naruto said,"Who are you and what have you done with steph?", she laughed at him and said "silly cousin, you thought I'm always naked", naruto thought for a moment then replied,"Well, all the time I've known you, you have either been humping the nearest guy, or hunting naked in the forest", her face darkened and she growled at him,"Shut your mouth, pup before I shut it for you", naruto grinned, this was his cousin,"So what are you here for", she smirked back at him as his clones poofed out of exsitance,"I heard you freaked out over a hot vampire girl trying to bite you", naruto frowned,"so", she grinned at him,"You stupid ass pup, do you know how much power you could have, only one person in the history of both clans has become a were-pyre", naruto looked confused, she sighed and explained,"A vampire man fell in love with a were-wolf woman, unluckily for him she was part of the ruling pack at the time, but they ran away together, their child was a were-pyre, he was hunted down by both clans for being an abomination, he killed almost all of both clans at the time, but the clan heads brought him down, after doing so they realised what they could have done with that kind of power and they agreed that if it should happen again they would join both clans together and become the most powerful clan in all of konoha, now go and get back together with her", naruto looked at her for a moment before saying,"I'll think about it", he walked back to his room to get some sleep and missed the grin his cousin gave him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was a long chapter for me, hope you liked it.

I'm trying to get a chapter out a week but i might not sometimes

Review god damn you.


	5. Chapter 5

Woop chapter 5, not very good at these A.N. things.

important polls, Should the sandaime die?should sasuke defect?

disclaimer:If you dont get it by now your retarded

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was heading to naruto's house so that she could serve him more, she wouldn't admit it but she liked being 'punished',she headed to naruto's house so she could help naruto get rid of any stress he had.

She reached naruto's house and knocked on the door, an unfamiliar woman in a jounin outfit answered the door, the woman smirked at her,"He's in his workshop, go to his room I'll tell him your there", ino was a bit confused but went to naruto's room anyway, she got undressed, ready to serve her master.

Naruto headed to his bedroom to find ino naked on his bed masturbating, he grinned, closed the door and walked towards the bed.He leant close to her, thrust two fingers inside her and wispered "Having fun ino-chan", she gasped as his fingers entered her but smiled when she heard his voice so close,"Yes naruto-sama", he got undressed and climbed onto the bed with her,"Now Ino-chan, what should we do today,hmm", she answered with a moan, he was increasing the speed of his fingers,"Please, naruto-sama, fuck me please", he grinned, "Well, if you say so ino-chan, lay down", she moaned and lay back, he increased the speed and amount of fingers, her slit got wetter, he positioned himself at her entrance and said,"Ready ino-chan", she nodded, he took his fingers out, one at a time, this got him a moan, he thrust into her in one moition, she screamed and moaned at the same time. Ino had never felt so good, sure it hurt a little but that only intensified the pleasure. Naruto felt her tighten on his lower regions, he thrust into her again, this time harder, he kept going, harder each time, she was a very loud moaner, he sped up and she got wetter, she started moaning more often, "I'm g-going to c-cum", she surprised naruto when, instead of her fluids trickling down his and her legs it squirted all over his thighs, he was so turned on by this that he himself came, luckily for him, he had coated the inside of her clit with chakra so that any seeds that passed through the layers would be killed and only the juices would remain.Ino was tired out from the huge orgasm and fell asleep, naruto slid himself out of her and smiled at her peaceful face, he got dressed and went back to his workshop, he had work to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino woke up and remembered her night, she smiled, she got dressed and walked around the house looking for naruto, she found a room with 'Naruto's workshop' on, she knocked on the door and waited,Naruto answered the door, he looked as if he hadn't slept all night, he grinned when he saw her,"The boss will be up in a minute", ino was confused by this statement until 'naruto' poofed into smoke and another naruto, looking fully revitalised, walked up some stairs next to her, he too grinned at her, "I see your up, that was a very fun night we had", ino grinned back, "Indeed it was naruto-sama", he grinned more at her,"How much would you do for me ino", she thought for a moment, she thought of naruto as her actual master, she smiled at him,"Anything", he smiled aswell,"Good, meet me here at 6 tonight,for now I have a sensei to beat", she smiled at him and both of them left together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training ground 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto saw that he was last, excluding his sensei, to arrive at the training ground, he shrugged and sat down in a tree, he read his book until his sensei arrived, when the sensei did arrive sasuke just brooded, visas sat quiet against a stump and naruto jumped down from his tree.Kakashi explained the test(Can't be bothered to), and then set a timer on a stump,"Ready, begin", all the genin jumped into the tree's, except naruto who stood silently reading his book, kakashi wasn't surprised, It was a good book, the boy sighed and put his book away, he looked at his supposed sensei, "I guess I should try to get one of those bells then shouldn't I", kakashi nodded, he heard a woosh and ducked just in time to watch a sword spin over his head, the sword kept spining and came to a stop beside naruto, the strange thing was, it stayed hovering in the air beside naruto, still spining, naruto grinned at his sensei and drew his other sword, he put his finger through the hoop at the bottom and spun it, he took his finger away and the sword kept spining,"This is a special technique I've been working on, watch", naruto stepped back and sat down against a tree, the swords stayed there, he flicked his hands. Kakashi was expecting the swords to fly at him but instead several shadow clones flew out of the bushes, he started fighting them off with a kunai, what he didn't notice was when one of them used a sword to slice off the bells and another one picked them up and ran off.

Kakashi finally beat the last clone, he wouldn't admit it but those clones were good, he looked around to see no-one in sight and was about to set off to find them when sasuke charged out of the bushes to engage him in a taijutsu battle, he was good but not as good as the naruto clones, he planted sasuke under the ground and poured some water on him just to annoy him some more.

(meanwhile)

Naruto and visas, having resolved their problems, were sitting under a tree talking,"Bet you sasuke hasn't figured out that I planted the bell on him", naruto was eating a sandwich he had brought with him, visas nodded and replied,"I think we'll have to participate soon", naruto narrowed his eyes and turned his head,"MOVE", he jumped out the way, so did visas, a huge fireball landed were they had been a moment ago,"Good naruto, always be alert", kakashi dropped onto a tree branch near them, naruto drew his swords and held them backhanded, off in the distance bell rang, they all ran back to the stumps.

(stumps)

naruto was tied to a stump, he didn't really care, "Now, you are all going to have another chance after lunch, you two can eat these bento I brought but you are not alowed to feed naruto at all", they all nodded, kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, naruto looked oround and stood up, the ropes fell of him, he walked over to his bag and pulledout his own bento, he walked over and sat down next to visas to eat, kakashi poofed back after a while and walked over to them, "Now...naruto how did you get out of the ropes", naruto shrugged and held up a kunai, kakashi nodded and started again,"Now since you all failed to get a bell we will have to try again", naruto stood up and grinned,"Wrong", visas held up a bell and wispered some thing to sasuke, he pulled a bell out of his back pocket and looked annoyed, kakashi was a little surprised but bounced back,"Well you two pass but I'm sorry naruto you will have to go back to the academy", naruto grinned and said,"look in your back pocket", kakashi looked confused and reached into his back pocket, he brought his hand out revealing signned first edition copy of the newest icha icha book,"You all pass, bye!" he shouted at them as he ran away, naruto shrugged and headed home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it's not really long and not as quick as the other chapters but im going to try and fit the wave ark into the next chapter.Sorry im nat very good with lemons but ill try

Questions that were at the top, should sandaime die?should sasuke defect?

reveiw.


	6. Chapter 6

Sup.I got three reviews for last chapter woop. Added to the harem: fem kyuubi, yugito nii. if anyone wants someone else in there or you want to object to one of the choices.

Poll:Tsunade in harem?(If she is put in I will have naruto figure out some jutsu to make her younger)

Important info: Orochimaru is gonna die,so is sandaime and sasuke is gonna defect, sorry those who voted otherwise but you were out numbered

Disclaimer:How can you not get it by now?

--

Team 7 stood infront of the hokage, waiting to be assigned another mission, naruto was glaring at the cat in the daimyo's wife's arms, that cat would die.

Naruto was brought out of his musings of murdering the cat when his team was adressed by the hokage,"Congrateulations team 7 on another succesful mission.Now then lets see what we have for you", he looked down at some papers on the desk,"You can weed a garden, help carry someones shopping or you can-", he was cut short by a sudden outburst from naruto,"No, hell no, I'm not doing another one of those god damn stupid ass missions", as if sensing unrest, iruka instantly went into lecture mode, everyone tuned him out, he noticed this and sat down, sarutobi chuckled and directed his attention to a different piece of paper,"Well if your that set on it, we have a c-rank escort mission you can have", naruto cheered,"Come in tazuna".An old man smelling distinctly of sake opened the door behind them,"What the hell is this, these kids look like they would crap themselves in a scary movie, especially the blonde midget", before he could blink, tazuna was pinned to the wall by a clawed hand,"Do not insult shinobi who are trusted with your life, they might misplace it", tazuna gulped.

kakashi turned to the rest of his team,"Ok, meet at the eastern gate in one hour, ja ne", he gave a little wave and disappeared in a puff of smoke, naruto hopped out the window and sasuke and visas walked out the door.

(With team 10)

Team 10 were training together, working on their team work, they were thoroughly surprised when naruto jumped down near ino, kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye.

(Team 8)

Kiba was about to jump at tora the cat when a loud 'eep' from his headset made him miss.

(With Anko)

Anko was sitting in her favourite dango shop, munching on the little snack, when a blonde blob appeared in the edge of her vision, kissed her on the cheek and said bye, she waved naruto goodbye, he was probably going on a long mission or something like that, oh well, she would have to put up with just hinata for a week or so.

(East gate, appointed time)

Kakashi, jumped to the left to avoid a hail of point objects of death, he looked around at his team, they were glaring at him, "Whats wrong with you three", naruto had his swords drawn and sasuke and visas had kunai and shurikan in their hands,"Kakashi is never on time", he looked at sasuke for a minute and said,"This is an important mission, I'm on time for them", they glared at him but put their weapons away, they waited there for about ten minutes before tazuna arrived and they set off.

After about ten minutes of walking tazuna began to explain why he needed their help(insert boring story of depression here), they kept walking for another ten minutes.

Kakashi noticed a puddle at the side of the road and thought,'Strange, it hasn't rained for a couple of weeks', his theory was proven right when two figures jumped out of aformentioned puddle and proceeded to cut him into slices with a battle chain.

The genin were instantly on guard when they saw their sensei torn to shreds, one of the assailents rushed straight at naruto, naruto looked the man straight in the eye, the men fell backwards as if he had just ran straight into a tree branch, sasuke and visas took care of the other one.

kakashi jumped down from a tree behind them and walked over,"Naruto, what did you do to that one" he pointed at the ninja sprawled on the ground infront of naruto, he shrugged,"It's a new technique I've been working on, I call it the KI needle", kakashi shrugged, he had better things to do rather than interogate his genin, like interogate their client.

After tazuna telling them about his poor country and all that kakashi said,"I am sorry tazuna-san but this mission is too high a risk for my team", tazuna, realising that they were going to leave, decided to play the guilt card,"Oh well, I guess I can only go back to my poor country and get killed while my grandson is enslaved and my daughter is repeatedly raped, cursing konoha while she is", all of the team had large sweatdrops by now, kakashi turned to his team again and asked,"Should we continue with this mission?", naruto and visas nodded and sasuke "Hnn'd", kakashi sighed and stood up,"Well we best get going then".

(Half an hour later, close to wave country)

Naruto was reading his book while walking next to tazuna, he sensed something of to the right and threw a kunai into the bushes, it thunked into the bark of a tree. Visas went to see if naruto had hit anything, everyone jumped when she squeled, she came out of the bushes with a snowy white rabbit in her arms,"It's so cute, can I keep it?Pwease", she started pouting and the men looked at the floor, naruto managed to mumble an "Ok", she squeled yet again.

(In the bushes)

'Damn, haku is going to kill me for losing her bunny', zabuza walked slowly away.

(Back with the group)

Kakashi was musing over the fact that there was a rabbit with a winter coat on in the middle of summer was being held by a vampire who was going out with a werewolf,'Damn, I must be high', he heard a woosh and his eye widened, "EVERYONE DOWN", they all jumped to the floor and sasuke pulled tazuna down with them. A large sword flew over their heads and embeded itself in a tree, as they stood up a man appeared on the sword, he looked over at them and thought,'Shit, I can't attack the girl, if I kill the bunny haku will kill me, I'll just incapacitate her then'. Kakashi stepped forward and adressed the stranger, "Momochi zabuza, demon of the hidden mist, what buisness do you have here", Zabuza turned towards them and replied "Copy cat kakashi, I'm honored, hand over the old man or your team dies", kakashi tensed and adressed his team,"Stay out of this, he is a jounin level ninja, if I get beaten run!", they all nodded but they were thinking differently.

Kakashi uncovered his other eye and dropped into a fighting stance, zabuza instantly started doing hand signs, he finshed and called out,"_Hidden_ _mist jutsu_", team 7 tensed as a fog rolled into the clearing, an ominous voice came with it,"Liver, kidneys spine, jugular,stomach,heart,eyes, 7 targets, which should I hit?", sasuke froze, the killing intent coming of zabuza, the mist parted behind him and zabuza was standing next to tazuna, he swung his sword over and stopped, he then disipated into water, sasuke looked at where zabuza had been to find naruto standing, arm outstreched, sword in hand with a puzzled look on his face, "Hmm, _water clone_", another zabuza seemed to materialize behind naruto, the clone sliced naruto in half, it had a big surprise when 'naruto' dropped into a puddle of water,"How do you know water clone, you don't have the saringan", a chuckle was heard through the mist, "I have three element affinities, water, lightning and wind", what naruto forgot to mention was that, with kyuubi inside him, he also had a flame affinity.

Kakashi was slightly surprised at what naruto said, he gathered his thoughts and ran towards where he thought zabuza was, zabuza appeared infront of him, he ducked under a sword swing and stabbed zabuza with a kunai, he splashed into a clone, kakashi kept running and stopped when his feet touched water, he catiously walked slowly forward, he stopped when he felt a tingling sensation,'When did the mist feel so heavy', he stepped forward and froze,"I thought you wern't stupid enough to get caught in such a simple trap, _water prison jutsu_", the mist parted reavealing zabuza, standing on the water with his arm in a sphere of water which had kakashi trapped in it.

Naruto decided to take action, he unsheathed his swords and started to spin them, kakashi saw what he was doing and decided to warn him,"Naruto, he's way out of your league run away!", naruto grinned at him, span his swords faster and took his hands away, he started doing handseals and replaced his handson the swords.

kakashi's eye widened as the spining swords caught fire and the fire turned white.Naruto took his hands away and the swords charged forward, he smirked and called out the jutsu,"_Flaming katana shuriken"_, the swords flew towards zabuza, his _water clones_ evapourated, the swords continued on,'Lucky haku taught me some one handed seals', he did some seals, enough for a small water jutsu and put out the fire on one of the swords, he jumped the other one and it went straight past him, his eyes widened when he heard a roar, he turned his head slightly to see the fire from the sword turning around, growing and taking on the shape of a dragon, he dived out of the way and rolled on the water, he turned back to see kakashi on the bank slumped over and breathing heavily, 'Were is that little shit', he froze when a growl came from his right, he turned and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Naruto had shed his upper clothing and shoes, he now stood in half wolf form on the water, still transforming with one sword held in a swishing tail.Once the transformation had finished he stood with wolf like legs, hair covering his body, moth replaced by muzzle, fuzzy ears atop his head fangs bared and claws brought back, zabuza's voice came from the other side of the lake,"What the hell are you kid?",Naruto grinned at him making his visage even more scary, his voice came out in a deep rumble,"If you can't tell zabuza-san, then you will die not knowing", he started forming seals, which should not have been possible, at a fast rate,"Elemental release", zabuza was confuse because normally someone would have said a certain elemant and the whole technique.

His eyes widened in realisation just as the technique was activated, wind, fire, water, earth and lightning were crashing around him in a huge storm of elemants, the worst fact was that the boy was just standing there, oblivious to the effects of the storm,'Holy shit, why did I have to work for gatou, If I keep fightng I will die, maybe I should try get him to help me join konoha'

He was about to discuss his latest idea's when two senbon logged themselves in his neck, he saw haku catch him then darkness.

Naruto saw the hunter-nin catch zabuza and let the storm die down,"Ah hunter-san, how nice of you to join us, be sure to remember to get me a share of that bount, Namikaze Naruto of konoha", he slowly changed back to human while he was talking, he grinned at her, his eyes widened then rolled back into his head, he was caught by a boy with black hair and then they disappeared.

Haku thought back to the fight then looked at zabuza with death promised in her eyes, 'When you wake up, your going to tell me how you lost mister wiggles', then she too disappeared.

--

Sorry not all of wave in this chapter, wanted to get it out at the same time as the first chapter of my other story.

do you want tsunade in the harem (see top)

what summon should naruto have? wolves or dragons or whatever (not foxes because i got plans for kyuubi and the seal.)

review!!

DBOD


	7. Chapter 7

new chapter hope you like it

--

The first thing zabuza felt when he woke up was sharp pains in his leg that quickly subsided, he opened his eyes and paniced at what he saw, his arms and legs were covered in senbon needles at the right places to completely disable him, now he wouldn't be worried except for the fact that it was haku who had done this to him.

"Zabuza-san", zabuza paled, "Where is my bunny?"

Zabuza gulped, "Well you see..."

(10 minutes later)

Gato was not happy, the missing nin had failed and now he was injured or something, he was infact, going to see zabuza now and tell him his pay was getting cut, as he drew to a stop outside zabuza's room he suddenly had a change of heart at what he heard, "Oh god no! Help, someone help! What are you doing? Put the acid down! No no no aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Gato promply turned and legged it.

--

Team 7

--

Kakashi was having a nice dream about him and three hot chunins when he got kicked, "Wake up you cycloptic twat!", He opened a bleary eye just intime to receive another kick to the ribs.

"Ow", He looked around to see a shirtless naruto and the rest of team seven standing around him.

"Good your awake, just wanted to tell you to take it easy and stay in bed for a while, we are fine"

Kakashi glared at the boy, "Then why did you kick me!"

Naruto smiled, "I was bored", he then turned and left, with the rest of the team walking out behind him and kakashi glaring at his back.

Naruto walked back into his room and shrugged on a shirt, he left it open and strapped on his swords, he picked up a scroll he had found in his clan library and walked down the stairs.

Tsunami blushed at naruto's bare chest and looked away, naruto just ignored her and walked straight out the door.

--

With Visas

--

Visas was reading over some family scrolls about the second manifestation of thier bloodline.

Apparently, once gained, the second form gave her complete control over ice, she shrugged and looked at the piece of paper naruto had given her earlier, it looked like a normal piece of paper, he had told her that if she channeled chakra into it, it would tell her the elemental affinity of her chakra.

She shrugged and channeled some chakra into the paper, '_Well thats interesting'_

--

With Sasuke

--

Sasuke was fuming, why did the dobe have all that power and he was weak, he should have it, he was an Uchiha!

He stomped around the clearing he was in for a while, suddenly a thought hit him, '_It's because of his bloodline! If I can get both him and visas to bite ME I will be invicible, especially when I get my sharingan'_, He grinned manically at the thought.

--

With Haku

--

Haku was happy, she had hurt zabuza for losing her bunny and was now happily munching on a stick of pocky that a man in a black cloak with red clouds had given to her, she was currently walking through the forest looking for herbs to cure the numerous acid burns on zabuza when she heard a loud bang and the exclamation of "For fucks sake, can't you do anything right!", she carefully ran towards the sound, moving as quietly as possible.

The sight that greeted her was not a bad one, she watched a muscled blonde shrug on a shirt and un-sheath his swords, she saw more blondes taking out weapons aswell, she could have sworn she saw a tattoo on his back, it was like a yin-yang symbol with a black dragon on the yin side and a white tiger on the yang side, it looked beautiful.

She watched wide eyed as all the blondes burst into action, throwing jutsu, kunai, shuriken and even the swords at each other, the strange thing was, they were all walking on water while they did it.

Haku's eyes widened as she realised who the blonde was, '_If he is that blonde then he must know where my bunny is'_ KI started pouring of haku as she burst from the under bush

--

With Naruto

--

Naruto had failed at his attempt to use one of his clans original kinjutsu, he had completed one of the jutsu on the scroll, the tattoo on his back was proof of that, but he couldn't get the other one, thats why he was refining his control so that he could try again later, fighting clones on top of the water was doing wonders for his chakra control.

A burt of KI from absolutly no-where shocked him and his clones, as everyone stopped what they where doing for a minute a hail of senbon rained down on the clones and there was a girl infront of naruto with a few more of the pointy objects possitioned near his manhood, she looked up at him and said, "Where is my bunny?".

Naruto looked honestly confused but then he remembered the bunny visas had picked up, "Um..."

"When you meet with me and zabuza again then I better get my bunny back or you and your friends will die slowly and painfully, Seven days, thats all you've got to convince the girl to give me my bunny, see you then", And she dissapeared leaving naruto to sag in relief of not been castrated, he decided now would be as good a time as any to re-try the kinjutsu, he started the seals and threw his swords into the air he finished the seals and called out the jutsu.

"_Kinjutsu:Forging of hells talon!"_ He opened his mouth as wide as he could and a black dragon shot out and swallowed his swords, the dragon then receeded into his stomach to work, he stood still for a moment taking in what his jutsu had just done, he then walked off the lake to throw up.

(Not much else to do here, kakashi teaches sasuke tree walking and thats about it so...)

--

1 week later

--

Naruto was laying in bed dreaming about ramen when some comotion down stairs woke him up, he sat up and pulled his top on over his head, he picked up a kunai and made his way down stairs, when he got to the kitchen he turned towards the living room and took aim, he waited a bit before he threw the kunai, full force, at the door, it passed straight through and hit something on the other side with a dull 'thunk', he proceded to open the door and wave at all the people in the room, "Yo", he walked over to the man with a kunai in his head, pulled it out, turned to the mans shocked partner and stabbed him in the chest, he then picked up both bodies and threw them in the water.

Naruto then walked at a normal pace towards the bridge.

--

Bridge

--

Kakashi and the rest of team 7 were looking at a very dusheveled zabuza and his hunter nin friend, "We won't let you kill tazuna, you'll have to go through us first!"

"I don't care about the old drunk just give me the god damn bunny!", Kakashi raised an eyebrow and turned to were visas as holding the snow white bunny.

"What do you want with the bunny?", Kakashi was honestly confused.

"It's hers", He pointed at the hunter-nin, "She's gonna kill me if I don't get it back, now give me the BUNNY!", Zabuza charged at visas, instead of grabbing his sword off his back, he reached his hands out and grabbed the rabbit then ran back to where he was looking pleased with himself, he turned to the other nin and gave her the bunny which she promptly snuggled.

Team 7 sweatdropped, "So you don't care about tazuna now?", Kakashi was very confused with all this.

"Nope, I'm happy to be alive.", At this point in time naruto had decided to join them, just in time to see the demon of the bloody mist rolling around on the floor going 'wheeeeee', his eye twitched.

"What the hell kakashi how did you get beat by this guy?", Kakashi just looked at him with a blank stare.

"So, zabuza you want to come back to konoha with us?", Zabuza froze and looked towards the hunter-nin girl, she nodded and he turned back to naruto.

"Haku says yes", His eyes widened as the demon that was haku came down on him with beatings aplenty.

"You idiot, I'm supposed to tell them my name not you!", Zabuza was on the floor curled into a ball.

"I thought I would have to do this myself, the big bad demon of the mist reduced to a little baby!", Everyone turned to the end of the bridge where the voice had come from to see a huge group of bandits standing infront of a small greasy man in a suite.

They heard a quite voice behind them, "_Magma style:Meteor"_ Gatou's face seemed to pale as he saw something decsending towards him from the sky, the group watched as a huge ball of molten rock slam into the end of the bridge and kill the whole group.

"MY BRIDGE!!", Tazuna ran to the end of the bridge and looked at the melted end, "I'll kill you boy!!" Tazuna had suddenly found a weapon from no-where and began to chase naruto, naruto created five hundred kage bunshin which then proceeded to chip away the ruined parts and assemble the rest of the brdige, naruto was forced to make another two hundred by tazuna to make sure he could finish it today.

--

Few hours later, Tazuna's house

--

Everyone was sitting around the dinner table, naruto and zabuza where tired and heavily bruised, eating soup while everyone else was absolutly fine and eating a roast.

"Why did me and no-brows here get beaten up, we didn't do anything!", Naruto grumbled.

"Because you destroyed me bridge and he lost that young girls pet", Tazuna said in a 'matter of fact' type of voice.

Naruto grumbled but finished his food anyway and soon they were all off to bed.

--

Konoha, 3 days later

--

The group of team 7, zabuza and haku were aproaching the gates of konoha, they went to check in with the gate gaurds and one of them did the unthinkable.

"Miss I'm sorry but you'll have to get that pet putt through animal customs, if you'll give it to me you can have it back in three days.", Team 7 were trying to get izumo to stop but they couldn't so they did the only thing they could, back away.

Izumo's face started to pale as ice began to form in haku's hand and into the shape of a sword, "Try it!", Izumo did the one thing that he knew he could do, run.

--

And thats a chapter, it might be a bit small but I think i did good.

News: Tsunade has been added to harem, sorry to those who don't like it.

Poll:put hanabi in harem? she would be like only a year younger than them if she is.

Review!


	8. Sorry

Sorry for the delay in update but family problems and a broken laptop dictate that I should not update, i am transfering my hard drive to a new laptop so i hope to update soon, sorry again for the length but after this chapter, this story along with blood and steel will be on partial haitus while i focus on the other one, sorry. 


End file.
